Frog girls
by Jenni-Marie-HP
Summary: This was a request from a fellow LB author. I like to challenge myself, so, gender-swapped Frog's. It follows the movie storyline, but is told from the point of view of Emily and Allison Frog. So there are some extra scenes. Let's hope I can manage to get this right. I don't know if it has been done before. My source says no one else they asked would do it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday evening, and not for the first time that night, Allison Frog was getting shouted at. For some reason, her twin sister believed she had taken her favorite issue of Batman. Although Ally hadn't touched it. She didn't even like the batman comics. And her sister Emily knew that.

"I haven't touched it Em!"

"Right, because you haven't wanted to get back at me since I dropped your beret in the trash!" Emily snapped "Where is it!"

"Em, shut up already. Customer." That at least, managed to quite Emily. They couldn't risk scaring away business with the shouting matches.

The boy was blond, and badly dressed. Emily thought he had the look of a small child who wanted to dress themselves for school. And failed miserably. His shirt was multicolored, and worn underneath some sort of ridiculous fabric wrap. She almost wondered if he was blind, and wandered in by accident.

"Got a problem girls?" He asked

"Just scoping your civilian wardrobe." Emily replied, smirking. The boy pulled at his shirt collar, as if trying to look cool.

"Pretty sweet huh?"

"For a fashion victim." Ally added.

"If your looking for the diet frozen yogurt bar, it went out of business last summer."

The boy stopped "Actually, I'm looking for a batman #14."

"That's a very serious book-"

"-Only five in existence." Emily glared at her sister. She'd gotten the fact wrong.

"Four, actually" The boy corrected "I'm always looking out for the other three."

Ally cursed mentally, noting her sister's glare. She had mixed up, again.

"Look, you can't put the superman #77's with the two-hundreds. The haven't even discovered red Kryptonite yet." He picked up a book, crushing the spine in a way that made Emily cringe. "And, you uh, you can't put the #98's with the three-hundreds. Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introduced."

"Where the hell are you from," Emily asked, eyebrows raised "Krypton?"

"Phoenix, actually" The boy said "But lucky me, we moved," He looked confused for a moment "here."

"Take this," Emily carefully handed over the copy of 'Vampires everywhere' The boy glanced at it, and tried to give it back.

"I don't like horror comics."

"You'll like this one Mr. Phoenix, could save your life."

However, at that point, Greg and his band of surf nazi idiots appeared. Ally noticed them grabbing a few of the cheaper comics from the front display. She tapped her sister and ran after them. Leaving the fashion victim alone with a comic he probably wouldn't read.

"Well, that went badly." Emily muttered, tending to a scrape on the underside of her arm.

"Forget it, all they got were cheap crap."

"It's still money out of our pocket Al! Money we don't have!"

Ally sighed "I know, but we don't get enough business anymore."

"We need a client."

"Em, not this again. No-one is going to believe us, let alone hire us."

But Emily was already possessed of that manic, and slightly off-putting energy that came with this conversation. "Ally, we _know _there's a coven here. All we need to do is wait for someone else to notice."

"But they never do!" Ally snapped "Nobody besides us realizes that there are vampires and probably a lot of other demons surrounding them!"

Emily shook her head. She knew Ally was right, but someone had to notice. They couldn't just ignore it forever. It wasn't possible.

"We'll figure something out Al."

"Always do."

"Maybe we should've kept the frozen yogurt bar?" Emily suggested, smirking.

"Maybe you should tell that to the one who wanted it _closed." _Ally said.

"Oh shut up, you hated it too!"

Soon the two were laughing. Worries forgotten for the moment. Not knowing what had started.

…...

"Ally!"

Ally shot up, barely awake, but her sister's shout had been enough to startle her out of bed. She tumbled to the floor, landing crouched on her feet, still half asleep, but expecting trouble. There was a stake clutched rather loosely in her left hand.

"Em, where are you?" She asked

Something tackled her from behind, throwing her flat against the floor. She managed to roll onto her back, her attacker was smaller than it seemed. And she managed to push them off in the dark. Standing up, she rushed them, causing whoever it was to back against the wall. Only when Ally was this close did she realize who it was. She whacked her sister over the head with the stake still in her hand.

"God dammit Emily!" She shouted "What did you do that for!"

Emily frowned "Practice. We're both getting rusty, and it's unacceptable. If I had been a bloodsucker, you'd have been dead on the floor."

She just didn't understand sometimes. Emily knew her sister could fight just as well as Emily could herself. But that didn't mean they didn't need practice. She couldn't bear to think of losing her.

"Em, I get it. But can we _please _practice some other time than the middle of the night?" Ally asked, yawning.

Emily hesitated. It was better to do when caught off guard. But she nodded. For a few minutes there was silence, then:

"Promise me something Al?"

"Anything."

"If something ever happens...If one of us..."

Ally knew where this was going. Emily didn't like bringing it up. But sometimes it had to be. If one of the was killed, or god forbid, turned...Ally shuddered.

"I'll do what I have to. And I'll know you aren't you anymore. If you can do the same."

Emily nodded immediately. It would be the hardest thing either of them would ever have to do. Killing the other if it came to that. But it had to be done. Both would rather die than live like that.

"No coming after me."

"Only when I have to."

Ally grinned "Death to all vampires?"

"Death to all vampires." Emily agreed.

…...

So, chapter one.

Review and tell me what you think.

I think I did okay.

But that really isn't up to me.

- Jen


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Him again,"

"Maybe he'll actually _buy _something this time."

The two sisters watched their fashion-challenged customer wander through the aisles of comics. They followed him out of boredom. Ally decided to have a little fun.

"Notice anything _unusual_ about Santa Carla yet?"

The boy looked up "Nah, it's a pretty cool place," He paused "if you're a martian."

"Or, a vampire." Emily added, for a moment, Ally wanted to roll her eyes, then she realized, this kid had just moved here. He might have a new perspective.

He just grinned, he thought Emily was joking "You two sniffing on newsprint or something?"

"You really think you know what's going on here, don't you?" Ally asked

"Let me tell you something, pal, you don't know shit." Emily added

They had reached the end of the aisle, and they were face to face. "You think we just work here for our folks."

"But it's more than that." Ally said

"We're fighters for truth-"

"Justice-"

"And the American way."

The boy nodded slowly "Sure."

"Hey, take this." Emily handed him another of the girl's ever-present vampire comics.

He glanced at it "I told you, I don't read horror comics."

"Consider it more of a survival manual." Ally said, frowning "That's our number on the back. And pray, you never have to call us."

Again, he nodded, smiling with his mouth hanging open "I'll pray, I never need to call ya, sure." But then something clicked in his expression, and Ally had to try not to roll her eyes. Because he was now thinking he'd just gained a girl's number. Which would make him think he was cool. As he left, Emily turned to her sister.

"Did you see his face?" Ally asked

"He thought-"

"Right!"

For a moment they were engulfed in laughter. It was stopped when some actual, _paying _customers walked in. Emily stepped over her parents and behind the counter. While Ally walked off to help the customers find what they wanted. The night continued almost normally. Almost.

Around eight, a little kid walked in. Well, not _really _little. Maybe ten. Not really old enough to be wandering around on his own. He also looked like he'd been doing so for a while from how he was covered in dirt.

"You lost kid?" Ally asked him. He jumped slightly, then shook his head.

"No,"

Something about him looked familiar. Maybe he'd just wandered in before, but she hadn't noticed...

"Going to look around?"

"I'm waiting for someone." He said quietly.

Ally raised her eyebrows "got a name? We don't usually just let people hang around in here waiting."

"Laddie." The boy said, still in the same, barely whispering voice.

He didn't say anything else, he just stood by the door, looking outside every few minutes.

"Al, come here a sec."

Ally walked back the register, not looking away from the kid.

"What?"

"You know who he is right?"

Ally shook her head.

"He's one of the missing kids. Off the milk carton."

Ally's eyes widened, she turned to ask the boy about this, but he was already headed out the door. Apparently he had seen whoever he was waiting for.

…...

The next night, Ally is laying in bed, she hears the phone ring, and thinks nothing of it until Emily calls her downstairs.

"It's our fashion-challenged buddy."

Ally laughs, but in the back of her mind, she wonders why he's calling.

"So can you help me?" His voice is rushed, and she can almost hear the jumpiness.

"Does your brother sleep a lot?" Emily asks

"Yeah, all day-"

"Does the sunlight freak him out?" Ally asks, catching on to the reason he called

"Uh, he wears sunglasses in the house-"

"Bad breath, long fingernails?"

"Yeah, his fingernails are a little bit longer, he's always had bad breath though."

"He's a vampire alright."

"Here's what you do, get yourself a good sharp stake,"

"And drive it, right through his heart."

He protested at this, insisting it was his brother, and he couldn't do that to him.

"Fine, we'll come do it for you."

"No!"

Emily's glare could probably be heard in her voice "You better get yourself a garlic t-shirt _buddy. _Or it's your funeral." And she hung up.

Ally decided it was best to let her calm down a bit before discussing what they had just been told.

"So, do we believe this kid?"

Emily nodded "He's an idiot, but the signs are there."

"Plan of action?"

"We'll have to wait on it. He doesn't want us anywhere near his brother I'd guess. But if he survives, and he calls again, we'll help."


End file.
